


Thread By Thread I Come Apart

by blowingwinds



Series: Atlas [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, The Enchanted Forest, probably AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-06
Updated: 2014-05-06
Packaged: 2018-01-23 19:38:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1577120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blowingwinds/pseuds/blowingwinds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>i’m only honest when it rains</i><br/>an open book with a torn out page,<br/>and my ink’s run out.<br/>i want to love you but i don’t know how.
</p>
<p>Sleeping At Last <i>Neptune</i></p>
<p>Spoilers for 3.20, 3.21-3.22</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thread By Thread I Come Apart

**Author's Note:**

> Probably AU-ish, takes up after Emma and Killian end up in the EF.
> 
> **DISCLAIMER:** Not mine, I’m just playing in E &A’s sandbox while they’re out planning a billion ways to kill us each Sunday. Tittle’s from Sleeping At Last’s _Neptune_.
> 
> **A/N:** Those albums are breathtakingly beautiful, I highly recommend listening to them.

_i’m only honest when it rains_

_an open book with a torn out page,_

_and my ink’s run out._

_i want to love you but i don’t know how._

Sleeping At Last _Neptune_

* * *

“Why?”

Thunder roars over their heads and she pretends not to hear him.

“Why did you do it?” A flicker of flame illuminates his face and the look in his eyes is too much for her to handle.

“What?” 

She doesn’t need reminders. His body, limp and broken, in her arms is still the first thing she sees when she closes her eyes.

_Come back to me_. _Killian, come back to me_.

“Sacrifice your magic for me,” his voice is full of emotion. _Regret_.

“It was a right thing to do.”

_It was never a choice_ , she wants to say.

 


End file.
